Minimum Love
by Scherri
Summary: "Why'd you do this to me Max? We were happy, and now, we're nothing." I placed my hand on his shoulder and he shook it off. "No, Max, no." He backed up and flipped off the cliff, not even bothering to open his wings. "Good-bye Max"
1. Max

**HIYA! Max is in a dream right now and umm...OH! Max and the flock are staying at Dr. Martinez's house and stuff...so carry on my feathery friends :P**

"Run! Run!, Max!"

"Mom, no! Mom!" My mom would be trapped. They would kill her, and by 'they' I mean the Erasers. The vicious, killing machines, and these weren't just any 'ol Erasers, these were flying Erasers!

"Max, honey, GO SOUTH! Find the flock! I'll be okay, I'll be just fine! I'll see you again Max, I promise! Just run!" She shoved me out the door, and as clumsy as I am, I stumbled. Stupid stemina! "Max, everything will go into place! Just run and get away from here! They won't hurt me Max! They want you and right now, but I'm pushing you away! South!" My mom was sacraficing herself for her daughter and that daughter was me.

"What about Ella mom!" I did question this. It was spinning around and around in my sad mind.

"Max, she's gone! They took her, but it's alright I know you'll find her! But for now go!" I looked in her eyes and apoligised for this. It was all my fault! It was my fault Jeb wanted her. It was my fault Ari is an Eraser! It's all my fault! I searched her eyes for a key, something that I would need on my long journey. I looked away from her and looked to the ground. I would love to look behind and take back all the things I've caused trouble for, but life isn't that easy now is it? I stood up and steadied myself. I felt a burning sensation gather from my toes and work it's way up. I was bleeding furiously. I looked at the ground that carried cold, shattered glass. When I fell I must've cut myself.

I know what your thinking, about what my mom said earlier, about the flying. If you don't know already I have wings, and so does my flock. Theirs Angel, Gazzy(Gasman), Nudge, Iggy, Total, Fang, and me. A total of six kids and one talking dog.

I heard voices that were getting louder and louder. The Erasers where catching up! At this point I could here the breath the Erasers where taking in. I could feel it circulating threw their body.I needed to fly. I pushed myself up and in the air, but one of the ginormous Erasers took my ankle and spun me down to the ground making my head hit the flor first and my body jerk afterwords.

* * *

><p>I sat up breathing heavily. Im okay! Phew!<p>

"Max? Max, are you okay?" I looked to my right to see a dark figure lurking in the door way. I seen who it was now...Fang. He was watching me intently.

"Fang! Oh Fang," I pushed myself off the bed and rushed to his arms that where waiting for me to join. "Fang, I had a nightmare! It was about my mom, and the Erasers...OH GOD! The Erase-"

"Max, calm down! I'm here now. I won't let anything happen to you! I'm here, Max." I smiled at him. I swear I heard him mutter 'I'm here for you and I love you', but I could be hearing things, besides Fang isn't a lovey dovey type. I looked at what he was wearing, a pair of boxers, and that was it. I could see him staring at me. I blush creeped on his face. I bit my lip to the point I drew blood. I looked away hesitently and furrowed my eyebrows. I looked in his eyes for answers to my unknown questions, my un-answered remarks. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and pulled myself up to his height on my toes.I seen he had closed his eyes and was leaning towards me. Was he gonna kiss me? Oh god, I'm not experianced! I don't kiss random red heads like he does! I noticed I was leaning forword. Oh crap! I looked at his full, red lips. They looked so...kissable. No wonder he attracted the hotties! I inched forword and filled the gap between us. His lips where soft and they fit mine so good! I didn't know kissing could feel so much good!

I felt at peace with myself, like Max world war 2 has just stopped. He slid his tongue against my bottom lip begging for entrance, which I gave. I'm so easy! Gosh! I heard him growl as I rubbed my knee against his erection. Oops! Tons of thougts and questions poured in my head as I easily pushed them out trying to focus on the kiss. I opened my eyes to see Fangs closed and submerged with lust and love. I love Fang...Wait what! No Max, no you don't, you have to focus on what's meant to be, and Fang isn't for you!

Fang opened his eyes and seen me staring as he pulled back. I wanted to say so much, but all I got out was 'wow'. I started to smile, but Fangs words entered my mind.

"Wow Max! Who knew you had it in you!" I started to look away and i was about to shed my first tear, but Fang put his two fingers under my chin and lifted my sad face. "Max, I'm sorry...it wasn't supposed to be taken that way. It was an inside joke, I'm sorry!" I started to smile, and I noticed the light was peaking in my curtains. It ssunlight...Crap! The flock is going to get up at any moment! He started to look away, but I grabbed his face just in time. I wanted to admit my feeligs to him, but I really havn't decided them yet. He knew what was thinkig cause you could probably see it in my eyes.

"It's okay Max. Really, you don't have to say anything." I smiled at his lurching smirk. I thought about my choce I was getting. A) Say I love you Fang as a brother B) Fang your my best friend C) Fang your just another flock member to look after or D) Fang I love you. I truly did know the answer already, but what if he thinks I'm a soppy, love struck teen who's just looking for long lost love? I can't be weak around Fang. He was my best friend. **(Notice I said 'was') **but the thing is, am I willing to give it a try? Was I just a wanting freak? Or was I a love struck girl waiting for her prince charming? I thought about it for a minute...

"Fang...I love you."

**Lemony, Lemony good! So...I know what your thinking...this is really short, but don't worry. My next chapter will be up and running in a few days so stay strong! LOVE FROM V.A. yours truly Ms. Fang :D**


	2. Fly south!

**Well heres the second chapter...hope you like it if not tell me, but if you have something mean to say why bother wasting your breath when Im just gonna delete it. THX! **

Fang looked flushed. His normal tan colored skin turned a pasty, pale color, and his eyes, usually brown, were pure black. I knew I had a risk if I said that, and I took that risk and ended up with this reaction.

"That was un-expected Max..." I could feel my tears stream down my tear stained face.

"I'm sorry, Fang. I-I I wasn't thinking." I turned away and seen he looked hurt. He opened his arms and hugged me. Fang. Fang hugged me. Wow! I could feel a smile leaping it's way to my skin. Wait! Max, he didn't say I love you back...Max he doesn't love you! I frowned at the thought of saying 'I love you' to Fang even though he doesn't love me.

"Max, I love you too." I looked in his eyes and seen pure love forming slowly.

"Really? Oh, Fang!" I literally jumped on him and straddled him while kissing him atleast twenty million times. He seemed to be enjoying the kiss because I seen him get totally involved. I moaned in response as he moved his hand up my shirt and rubbed my back threw smoothing circles. "Mmmm Fang," I could feel his lips curl meaning he was smiling. I put my hands on his rock hard abs and felt every inch I could touch. He seemed to like it cause I could feel him shiver at my touch.

I slid my tongue in Fags mouth and took over the kiss while he tangled his hands in my hair and slipped his two fingers at the rims of my bermuda shorts. I stopped immediatly and looked at Fang. He had an apoligetic look in his eyes. I looked away from his face and ran to the bathroom, and shut the door quietly making sure the flock wouldn't wake. I locked the door and looked in the mirror. I seen an intellegent fourteen year old girl that just made out with a hot fourteen year old guy, that is hot. I took a peak at my hair and noticed it was in a stringy mess.

I opened the cabinet door that was connected to the bathroom mirror and looked for my purple brush. Usually I never brushed my hair, but I woud see Fang as soon as I stepped out this door so I should look atleast a little pretty. I untangled the knots, that formed at the ends of my hair, with my fingers. I heard a knock at the door and expected it to be one of the guys since they always get up faster, but it was Nudge.

"Hey sweetie! Would you like some breakfest?" I seen she looked extremely sick.

"Max," she whispered, "Don't tell anyone, but I think I started my you know what..." By the meaning of 'you know what' it means 'period'.

"Oh Nudge, It's perfectly fine for your age. Just let me slip into my room and get you a pad. It's in my back pack." I remembered me and Fangs kiss that happened only minutes ago.

"Max, didn't you leave the bag in the boy's room?" Oh crap!

"Umm...it seems like we have a problem now don't we?" I looked at her hurt face. She looked like she was in alot of pain, and by alot I mean half of hell.

"Max it hurts...I don't know if I can stand it Max." She looked like she was about to cry, so I quickly went in the boys room and simply took my bookbag out and bring it in the bathroom. I took out two Midol and a pad.

"This'll help Nudge. You know how to use a pad right?" What if she didn't? I would have to do tons of crap just to make it right. Ugh! I should have taught her sooner.

"Max, I'm not completly stupid! I know how to take a pill and I especially know how to use a pad...you can leave now Max." I smiled at my girl. She wasn't as stupid as everyone would think. She knows all the stuff that needs to happen, but how does she know how to use a pad exactly? Eh, I'll ask her later. I opened the bathroom door and tripped. Wtf! I looked behind me to see Fang sitting there indian style.

"Fang! You could have hurt me," I seen his hurt expression. I hurt Fang, mentally. Not to self: be nice to Fang, he's on his period. **(I know that sounds wierd you guys, but this story is way to serious, I need to make some humor!)** "Correction, Fang you almost KILLED me!" He started to smile, but Nudge broke it off when she opened the door and accidently slammed it in Fang's face.

"Oh, Fang! I'm sorry Fang!" She was sorry, whenever she wasn't sorry was when she ate the last chocolate bar.

"It's okay Nudge. I'm just gonna have a million bruises tomarow morning...go back to sleep it's only seven." I knew he was playing around with Nudge because he would NEVER be mean to her.

"Srieously Fang, I'm sorry." She gave Fang an apoligetic look that he accepted very quicky with a Fang hug. She quickly went in her and Angel's room and about two minutes later I could hear her snoring loudly. I looked to Fang and seen he was covering his nose.

"Fang, are you bleeding?" He stopped rubbing his nose and looked my way.

"Max, I'm fine. It just hurts." What if it was broken or worse, what if it fell off! Get ahold of yourself Max, his nose didn't fall off. Phew!

"Alright, well. Umm...yeh. Uh, Fang? I've been thinking we should travel again, it's been ages since I let out my wings." It was true. We've stayed at Dr. Martinez's house for over three months. The last time I flew was when the Erasers came to the carnival to attack us, but lucky us, we won. "Fang, we're over staying our welcome. I've been having this dream, and someone's always saying 'fly south'. Maybe we should fly south, and forget everything here, and stick to the mission."

He shrugged his shoulders, giving me the sign to make the decision. I nodded quickly and leaped over him to make my way downstairs for breakfest. He soon followed after.

"Max, Fang! Your both up...at te same time...that's quite a coincidence..." There was an akward silence 'till the flock woke and ran downstairs after smelling my mom's delicious pancakes and eggs. "Max, have you made your next move?"

"Actually, me and Fang are still deciding on what to do, but I'm gonna talk to the flock after me and Fang made our minds." I looked around the table and seen Angel staring at me. She was probably reading my mind, so I quickly blocked out my thoughts and focused on the delicious breakfest waiting for me. There was Eggs, Bacon, and Waffles.

I felt a tingling shock insert my body threw my fingers and seen Fang slip his hand in mine. I smiled at him, while Angel was still watching us. She probably already knew. Fang whispered in my ear as I ate.

"Max, I agree with your dream thing. We should fly south...I heard on the news a new testing section is being built near Dr. Martinez's house...they call it the Itex 2. Max, they know we're here!" I dropped my fork as my mouth dropped in awe. My dream told me where to go for once...good job dream! Everyone looked at me like a shark just attacked.

"Umm...it turns out guys, we're going to be leaving after breakfest. I'm sorry, I know what your all thinking, you don't want to leave, but it's either we leave and be safe or stay and get killed kinda thing, so pack your bags, and we're heading off, after breakfest of course." I looked at all their faces drop in sadness, I had failed my flock, but either we did this or not, and I don't want to turn into a roasted Turkey! I turned towerds Fang, and he knew this hurt my feelings, but it was for the best, and when Fang thinks we should do this, we should do it!

After breakfest was done and eaten, we packed up our belongings and was being shoved out the door by Fang.

"Max, thier close! We don't have time for goodbyes! We have to leave now!" I nodded in agreement and took Angels hand as she read my mind. She quickly catched on and ran past me leaving my hand empty. I seen her fly up in the sky and wait for Nudge. Angels place in my hand was replaced by Fangs hand. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Em-hem...It's really great you guys love each other, but I really don't want to be killed here! So adios!" Iggy flew up ahead of us. I looked at Fang who was shocked Iggy already knew. Was it that noticable? I ran about two yards and jumped up while spreading my wings and I was held back by the wind that fell beneath my wings. It was some might fine wind we had to fly threw.

"Fang your ahead by three yards, Angel and Nudge stay in the middle, Gazzy direct Iggy, and I'll guide the back." I seen the flock take their places and by minutes we were on our way. I noticed Angel was having a hard time with her flying so I went ahead and took her hand in mine. She looked up and smiled for the first time in a long time, perhaps way to long of time. Fang looked behind and seen everything went fine so he just steadied himself and flew on. I wish I was as majestic at flying like Fang, he learned from the Hawks, such delicate creatures. He looked behind once more and I smiled at him and he smiled back and looked ahead again.

"Max, are you and Fang going out?" asked Angel.

"I don't know sweetie." It was the truth, he never did tell me.

"Max, he thinks your going out with him. I think it's sweet. You two have always loved each other since the day you met one another. I always have loved him havn't I?

"Well then I guess we are." I smiled down at her and she gave me the most caring hand squeeze. Fang had loved me since the beginning...why hadn't he told me?

Max, fly west now, your going to far.

_Voice! Your back! It's nice to talk to you!_

Max, focus on what I just said!

_ Oh right!_

"Guys fly west, Iggy three o'clock sharp, left." They nodded in agreement, but Fang looked at me with question in his eyes. I pointed towards my head and he sighed in defeat. I looked to my left and seen dark figures approaching fast, probably faster than us. They weren't Erasers beacuase Erasers can't be that big, they sorta looked like jets, or airplanes. JETS OR AIRPLANES! Shit! "Guys! Fly down! Jets! Are! After! Us!"

They looked to the right and spun outta control as the jets flew past us. Maybe they weren't for us? I sighed at my utter behavior, but wait! They're turning around!

**I know what your thinking guys! Are they going to beat them! Will Max and Fang never be because of the stupid aircraft! You'll find out soon!**


	3. In the forest

**Okay guys! That last chapter was pretty boring and there wasn't enough Fax! I'm terribly sorry for my spelling errors and my punctuation errors...I'm working on it. :D I've decided I'm going to try and put up a chapter every two days and if not probably every three days. So keep reading. LOVE FROM V.A. 3 I also want to dedicate this chapter to Max and Fang99**

_They looked to the right and spun outta control as the jets flew past us. Maybe they weren't for us? I sighed at my utter behavior, but wait! They're turning around!_

Crap! How am I gonna get outta this one! I should have just flew down when I was supposed to like my voice had said. Wait! I still have time!

"You guys faster! They're coming back, we need to fly down and get on the ground so we can fight them off easier. If we can fly down they would have to either fly away or jump out and fight us! Down!" Fang flew down first, and everyone jumped in after they had seen him. I seen the Jet was only a few miles away and I used my super sonic speed to go straight down and meet the others. **(I'm terribly sorry, but I forgot what Max's power of super fast speed was called lol so lets stick with super sonic speed)**

I ran past the others and motioned them to move with me. I took cover in a cave, which was surrounded by sleeping bats.

"Shh...you guys look up. There's bats. Don't wake them or we'll be doomed and the Jets will find us." They all shook their heads in agreement. I looked at Fang who was outside searching for the aircraft that tryed to just kill us.

"Max, you'd better come out here. The rest of you stay with Iggy." I tiptoed my way to Fang.

"What's up?" I seen his bitter facial expression.

"Max, they had an Itex label on the bottom of the aircraft. Did you see it? Also, no one was driving the Jets from the inside meaning Itex probably made a camera Jet that recorded where we flew. They know where we are Max. Did you see how fast that flew! It was almost as fast as your special speed!" I put my hand on his shoulder to calm his reaction to the killer Jets.

"Fang, we'll be fine. The last thing they knew was we flew down here, meaning, they know we're either walking or hiding. What if we swam using our gills. Angel and I have 'em, we can walk to a scuba diving store and buy you, Nudge, Iggy, and total a breathing tank and mask. Fang, there's tons of choices we have. We can either A) fly west south west B) Go on the Subway and travel fast under ground or C) Walk or swim. I'll let you call the shots since you've been right so far." He nodded in agreement and I left to go bring the flock some news.

After I told the flock about what happened and what's going on they just sighed. So we moved to a new location that was in a forest. I knew they wanted a chance to enroll in school again, but maybe later. Of course if we did go back to school me and Fang would definantly stay home, me and him Do Not want to go back to school again! I remember when I first went to school, Fang and I where having a blast until of course that red head Lissa madeout with him. I knew Fang chose to smooch her back, but why exactly? I turned to the sleeping flock and noticed Angel was stirring.

I stood up and started to shake her.

"Angel, Angel. Sweetie, wake up!" I shook her and I accidently pushed her off her blanket were thorns where. Oops!

"AAGH! Max! What was that for!" I seen her shed tears that stained her pretty blonde face.

"I'm sorry Ange, but you were kicking in your dream, and it worried me. I'm sorry Sweetie." I looked at her apoligeticly and she nodded in understandment.

"M'kay, Max? Where's Fang?" I looked around and saw Fang spread out on the cover Dr. Martinez and Ella made for him.

"Oh he's sleeping sweetie. I'm taking watch tonight till one or two. Why?" I questioned her. Did she want to tell Fang something important I shoudn't know?

"Oh, no reasons Max. I was just wondering." I looked at her angelic facial features. She still had a couple thorns hooked on her hair. I reached in her hair and slowly took them out making sure I wouldn't bleed, and she wouldn't cut herself. "Oh, thanks Max." She had her most innocent smile plastered on her face. I smiled in return, as she picked out the remaining thorns stuck in her back. I heard a few branches snip behind me and instantly I got in a protective crouch much like a Lioness would. I seen a dark figure approuch Angel and I. I growled and suddenly stopped as I noticed Fang was missing. Crap!

Moaning took the place of the twigs snapping. The body got closer and closer and I realized I was in for a ride. I stood up and approched my prey and crouched down getting ready to leap on the dark, mysterious figure that was lurching our campfire. I jerked out my wings to scare away the creature, but Angel put a hand on my shoulder and smiled. Why would she smile! We where about to be attacked!

_Max, if you can hear me it's me Angel. It's not some mysterious, lurching figure Max. It's Fang, he's injured._

Injured! I rushed by Fangs side to see him crouched down on the floor holding his stomach.

"Fang! What's wrong!" I pulled his arm off of his stomach to see his tan colored skin dyed with red blood. Oh no!

"Thorns, Max, Thorns." I smiled. He just fell on some wimpy thorns! I pushed Angel into them accidently and she didn't moan, but the marks looked pretty bad since they were bleeding enormously. I rushed back to my cover and took some band-aids and a couple wipes from my filled back pack. I dropped some alcohal on the wipes to kill the germs and bacteria on his wounds. I covored the wounds over his stomach while pulling a band-aid out of it's pouch to covor the wounds and stop the bleeding. I checked under the wipe to make sure his marks were clotted. Surely, they were, so I wrapped the one inch band-aids over his skin.

"Better Fang?" I started giggling, but stopped when I seen his face. He was extremely hurt, angry, and sad. "Oh, I'm sorry Fang. I love you?" My 'I love you' was supposed to be a statement, but it turned out a question. I sat on his lap and kissed his cheek. What started innocent began to become needy. I wrapped his hands around my waist and he kissed me on the lips. I loved Fang's kisses. They were sweet, warm, and innocent, but when needy he had a whole new perspective. I heard Angel walk away behind the trees to the camp, I forgot she was even here!

Fang swiftly layed his tongue over my lip and I opened my mouth for him. He smiled, he knew I already knew what he wanted. What a smart cookie! I tangled my hands in his hair while the kiss deepened. Fang inched every corner of my mouth to see what lyed ahead. He licked my teeth and ran his hands up my shirt and teased me. That cocky little teen! He started to tickle my stomach and I broke the kiss apart and laughed while he stiffled a giggle. He had a reputation to keep! Before things got a little to heated between us, I stood up and reached out my hand to pick him up. Of course he had to weigh almost one hundred pounds! I'm not that strong! Us bird kids have differant bone structure, so we weigh less than normal people. He gladly took my hand and picked himself up from the dirty floor.

We walked back to camp hand in hand and noticed something terribly wrong. Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Total crowded Angel! Angel, my sweet Angel!

"Guys, what hapenned!" Angel was bleeding badly on her back and was moaning like she couln't breath!

"Max, we think the thorns in her back have a poisen that can stop things from breathing. It could have swollen her throught to the point it blocked her breathing entrance! Max, do something!" I looked at Angel, she just needed to breath! Okay they have medicene for this right? Yes, yes they do!

Max, you forgot the medication at Dr. Martinez's house cause you where in a rush!

_Oh, crap!_

Language Max! They have a store about two miles down, going west. Rush there!

I looked behind myself and seen Fang on the floor gasping for breath. Oh no!

"You guys! Fang! Okay, the voice said if we head west there's a store that carries medocine especially for this, so I'm going to rush there and I'll be back in about five minutes! We have to perform C.P.R on Angel and Fang! Gazzy, Nudge, I tought you two, so Nudge your assigned to Fang, Gazzy to Angel. GO! GO! GO!" I lifted myself up in the air and flew west like my voice said. They better be okay!

**Okay guys! Will Fang and Angel die! Will Max kill herself if they do? Who will take care of the world ssaving mission? Tune in tomarow for the next Chappy! LOVE FROM V.A. -Ms. Fang 3**


	4. Authors Note

**Authors Note's SUCK!**

**but unfortunatly I have an Authors note right here, right now...**

**SKIP IF WANTED!**

**I have a serious case of writers block and if some people review, I will be inspired to create a more BAEUTIFUL STORY!**

**KEEP UP THE REVIEWING!**

**BTW: The next chap should be up either tonight or tomarow so KEEP REVIEWING!**


	5. Something special

**I'm really sorry I havn't updated sooner, but I have strep throught. *Sigh* anyway Thankyou for all those wonderful five comments...If I get ten more comments I will give you three chapters in one day! Woop woop! Now onto the chappy :D**

Max, the store is the other way! Run Max, they won't make it in time if your this slow, your going to have to fly!

_FLY! What the hell has gotten into you voice! I can't just expose our cover!_

Max, it's the only way.

_Uh! We've worked so hard to keep our covor and now...now we just blow it? Ugh!_

Oh, so now it doesn't want to talk to me anymore, sure, okay. Note my sarcasm. I ran as fast as I could, and jerked out my wings and let the wind do the rest. The wind flew fast between my wings, shooting me up in the air. It felt so good to fly! I flew for about three minutes until I noticed a RX pharmacy. Thank you Mother Teresa! I swept down below and everyone looked shocked. Crap. I ran in the store and asked the cashier where the medicine for thorn relief was. He looked behind and something silver caught my eye. It gleamed in the light. It was sorta pretty.

"Here ya are ma'me. I didnt know it was Halloween already! I have to get my decorations out!" I payed the cashier with the credit card.

"Oh, yeh. Umm...I like to be on top of things, so I bought my outfit. I'm one of those flying bird kids! People say I look just like her!" Please tell me this dude needs major glasses cause that was one lame excuse I thought of.

"You sure do. You go along now child, those people need that medicine! Just take out the sire-" I couldn't hear what he said because I ran off and flew back to the forest. It was chilly and I seen thunder clouds. Just great. This day keeps getting better and better.

"Max! Angel's okay, but Max...Fangs...uncouncious. I'm sorry Max...I really am. I tried to do C.P.R, but it just didn't work on him. I'm really sorry." I looked at Nudge's pleeding face.

"That's alright. I have the medicine. It should clear up, but I have to do C.P.R. on him while the medicine is going threw his system." I walked over to Fang and checked his pulse. It was very weak, and I could barely notice it. His lips where turning blue and he was pale. Shit! I'm to late! "Nudge, read me the directions to the medicine, PRONTO!" I ripped off the label and threw it at her. It just so happened that the wind flew it away, and Nudge followed after it.

"Okay, step one. Take out sirenge and squeeze to absorb the red liquid."

"Check!" She better hury her big booty up!

"Step two. Open mouth and squeeze liquid in and let it sit. Do not swallow!" I squeezed the liquid out and let it sit in Fangs throught. His finger twitched and I felt his pulse speed up.

"Mmm." I smiled at his over acheevyness. I bet that's not even a word. :D

"Fang, Fang, are you okay?" I sat there shaking his body till he was concious.

"Max?" He was awake! Yay! I leaned over and kissed his lips that where slowly gaining color.

"Fuck! Fang, what the hell! You scared the crap put of me!" He started to smile, but his stomach became a knot and he bent over and puked. YUCK! "Oh, Fang yuck! A-are you okay?" He turned my way and nodded his head. Uh, no way in hell am I kissing his mouth in that condition! "Guys I thought it over and seen a motel a few miles down. If your u-"

"I WANNA GO!" Screamed Nudge.

"Gosh, okay! All in favor?" I asked.

"I" they all said in unison.

"Let's get on the move then. By the time I was back Angel was in good shape, but since Fang had a major cut, he was not in good shape, but he's Fang, and an advantage of geing a bird kid, is healing fast. Poor Fang. I helped Fang up, and watched my flock dissapere in the clouds.

"Max, you don't have to fly with me." I smiled, he cared what I thought about.

"Nope, I really don't have too...but I want to." I looked over at him and smiled and raced him up in the sky. "Beat ya there Fangy-Wangy!"

"NUHUH!" He screamed.

**AT THE MOTEL**

"Okay guys...I have three rooms and you decide who you want to room with."

"Me and Angel!" Angel nodded and took the key from me and ran around the corner. I turned around and faced Gazzy. I looked at him and he knew what I was already going to ask so instead of me waisting my breath I just let him choose.

"Well, I love Fang and all, but I want to room with Iggy, Max." I smiled and handed him his room key. I pointed to his room and he walked along holding Iggy's hand.

Fang had his hand in his hair ruffling it up so it had Fang volume. I started walking to Fang and I's room, but Fang grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his chest. He layed his hand on my cheek and I took advantage and leaned into his touch. It's been a long time since me and Fang had alone time. Ideas? Me, just one. I'm sure you already know what I'm thinking, but Fang has to agree too! He is also a virgin...so he sais.

I leaned in and Fang leaned in to. As soon as our lips where in synch I jumped up and rested my hands on the back of his neck. We stumbled a few times, and I'm sure people don't want to see fifteen year olds makng out, so Fang walked us to our room without breaking the kiss. I was still being held by Fang. You would think I'm straddling him while we were standing, but we weren't...I think.

He put me down and I smiled as he had troube putting the key in the lock. I snatched it from him and he had big bambi eyes on that made him look like he cared for once. Once the door was open I brought Fang into the room and shut the door. When I heard the door make a click sound I knew it had shut fully, so I pushed Fang against the wall and took his face in my hands and kissed him as hard as I coud, trying to show him I wanted him.

"Fang?" I mumbled.

"Hmm?" He said while we were kissing.

"Fang, make love to me." I said and he choked like I didn't expect. Shit! Why did I say that?

"A-are you sure Max?" I nodded and bit my lip. Next thing I knew was I was being carried by a feisty Fang over to the bed. We plopped down and the bed squeeked. Shit, someones gonna hear us! Before I could react I was tugging on Fang's shirt. He answered my request and took it off, slipping it over his head. I looked at his toned muscles. He put his hand under my shirt and slipped it over my head. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and licked every tooth possable. In return I moaned and he smiled. Look at what this boy does to me! Tip: don't fall for the bad boyz

I grinded my hips against his erection and he groaned...look at what I did to him! I did this! YAY! I was about to reach to take off his pants, but the door oppened revealing a embaraced Nudge. I quickly took my shirt and pulled it over my head.

"I-I umm...I'm s-s-sorry." She hurried up and left. CRAP! I looked at Fang revealing staggers...he forgot to lock the door!

"FANG!"

"I'm sorry Max! I got caught up in the moment!"

**So...how'd you like it? If it was fabulous you would review...If it was AWESOME...You would beg on your knees for more! Reviewing is inspiration that brings us MORE STORIES!**


	6. A trader is amongst us

**IM SOOOO SORRY I HAVN'T UPDATED IN LIKE A MONTH! I feel like a lozer now...I'm sorry *wipes tears and sobbs* NOW ONTO THE STORY! Now, this kinda spoils the book ANGEL that I just previously read. It's a freakin awesome book!**

After what happened yesterday I'm sure you would've guessed what happened. Did you yell at Nudge for not knocking? Did you beat Fang? I did...neither. It was Fang's fault, but I'm not gonna beat him for it! And Nudge should be more embaraced, and I should be begging on my knees for having her see that.

After our little episode last night, I casually walked in the dining facility and talked like nothing happened. Even though I felt like dissapearing. Later on that night we ordered take out and ate in our own rooms. While Fang and I finished our showers, the flock had already gone to bed, or so I thought. I opened the door that lead to the rest of our rooms and was startled to see Iggy and Nudge all cozied up! When did I tell Nudge she could show Iggy how to hold hands that way! I never told her how to hold Iggy's hand in a couple way! I have to be nice though, whatya know they could be destine to be togather after all...

"Umm...g'night Iggy, Nudge!" I hurried up and closed the door to find Fang sleeping on the left side of the bed. If only he was that peaceful in the daytime... I heard a creeking sound and stood up in a fighting stance immidiatly.

"Umm...Max, back in the room, it's not what you thought! Really! I w-was just showing I-iggy umm how to you know turn the tv channel!" Horrible lie Nudge...I thought I tought you better. Tsk Tsk Tsk.

"Nudge, it's okay if you and Iggy are you know...all up and stuff, but keep it low. No kissing at your age!" She smiled and gave me a bear hug. "Also Nudge, I thought I tought you how to lie better! What happened to the amazing Nudge!"

"I was under a lot of pressure!" Nudge, you lied better when the white coat freaks where about to inject you with a needle...

"Whatever. G'night Nudge. Oh, and tell the Iggster I'm watching you two with my food eye!" Everyone knew what my food eye was, it was when I never blinked and beat the crap out of someone if they looked at my meal in a suspicious way.

"Pssh! We won't do anything considering Iggy is blind and all!"

"Nudge, we're talking about a cocky, dude who thinks every girl should wear bikinis and be tan..."

She stiffled a giggle and walked away. Bed sounded nice. A nice, comfy, bed, where I can sleep and dream all night...Aplace I could call a home...at night I mean.

**IN ZA MORNING!**

FANG P.O.V.

I woke up with my back stiff and my muscles coiled up. YOUCH! Talk about a stiff neck! I looked to my side to find a peaceful Max in a relaxing slumber.

"Max, get up! The kids are probably already up!" I whispered. She rolled to her side and fell off the extremely small bed.

"WHAT THE HELL! Uh! Faa-aang! You couldn't let me sleep another day! It's only-" she looked at the clock and jumped to her feet. "Holy Shiz! Fang it's one fifty-eight! Get up!" Alls I could say was 'Woah' when she pushed me up and trudged her way into the bathroom. That stubborn little piece of-

"Faa-aang! Where's the shampoo!" How the hell should I know!

"I don't know Max, maybe Angel, or Nudge took it last night, or maybe, just maybe, aliens came in and took our glue too!"

"Don't be silly Fang! I didn't bring glue you idiotic ba-" _knock knock knock_

WHAT NOW! I opened the door to see Gazzy hand me our shampoo.

"I found it last night under my bed. I don't know how it got there, but here Fang." I gave him a pat on the back and shooed him off to his room. I trudged over to the bathroom and waltsed right on in.

"Fang! I could've been naked! Why the hell did you just walk in without knocking!" I heard her mutter 'I need to teach soome people how to knock before entering'. I smiled at her beautiful, angry face. I handed her the soapy shampoo and turned around right after I caught a glimpse of her taking her shirt off. Mmm, oh how I miss those lips and her-

FANG! Snap the fudge out of it! What the hell's wrong with you! Obsessing over Max like that... sheesh I should just rip her clothes off now if your gonna act like this! Wait! No bad Fang! That's a no-no! I shook my head and slapped my forehead. Yeh, like that's gonna help me.

"Fang?" Gosh, Max. If your gonna need me this much you might as well have me shower with you. Geesh!

"Yes Maxy-Waxy?"

"I think you better see this..." This doesn't sound to good.

"I'm coming Max. Just whatever it is, don't do anything to make it worse..."

"I think I've already accomplished that sweetheart." I smirked apon her heavy insult. No one calls me sweetheart. What the fudge cake!

I walked in the bathroom and found Max lying on the floor with a towel bound to her bottom right leg. "Max, what...happened?" I found a bunch of glass spread everywhere and seen a peace of shredded debree hanging from her limp arm. Ohh, Max. What did you get us into now?

"I was about to go in the shower, but like my voice said get dressed and be ready. I was soo confused so I just did what it said. A-and then like I seen a white light and my head burned and then I remembered falling to the floor, I screamed your name Fang. I swear I did. But...you weren't there, and that's all..." I picked up the hair dryer and flung it over the sink.

"Max...I-I didn't hear anyone scream I swear. I cross my heart and hope to die, but I really don't want to die 'cuz I have the most beautiful girl in front of me." She smiled, and at that moment I knew I would always bring hope into her life, I would always be there for her, no matter what the occation is. It kinda made me...happy. Such a wierd feeling indeed. I don't know how you guys deal with this feeling. It's so new to me!

"Fang...c-can you help me up? I mean like, you don't have to if you want to, but like obviously I need help, and I-" I smashed my lips to hers and as soon as I did that was as soon as I pulled back. I mean, I don't want anything to get to heated!

"I was having a total Nudge moment wasn't I! Holy Crap, what has the world come to!" I smiled at her dazed face. Her facial features could make your entire world turn upside down. She made me the person I am today. And who is this Fang I'm referring to? It's me...Fang, the guy who is succesfully hott and has tons of fans even though I've never really existed other than in Washington D.C. where I was put into a school, but that's all I was known from. A place that doesn't exist anymore. Now I know what your wondering...why'd you kiss Lisa when you had a gorgous Max! Honestly...I really don't know why? It was wierd. At first it was gentle, but the it got heated, and my mind kept thinking it was Max, so I kissed her back with all my strength.

That sounds crazy right? Well, what ever. "Max, it's alright if you talk alot, I really don't mind. As long as I have the Max I have today." She gaped at my long sentence. Holy Crap! I just said like a full sentence! What's wrong with me! I just blurted it out like no tomarow! And hopefully there is a tomarow, considering how Max's supposed to save the day, I mean we never really got an invite saying "doomsday is next thursday...we'd appreciate if you came to this glorious event if you would like to die! It takes place in France!". No we'd probably get a message saying "Get your asses down here and let us expirament on you and let us kill everyone and umm...OH! Max, we want you to have this here Dylan instead of Fang! :D". That's probaly how they'd say it. Wink wink.

"Fang, do you think they'll ever stop. I mean like, trying to take over the world. It's kinda annoying ya know?" I understood completely. Max, I totally feel you. I would have said 'yup' but I already said to much so I just nodded. There's the Fang I know!

I swear I could hear Angels congradulating me on my torturess sentence that could easily stretch over the world four times 'cuz it was sooo long. You know, I sure do think alot of stuff for a dude who never sais anything...hmm. Max spread her hand over my face waving it to catch my attention.

"Huh?" Dude did I just say another thing! JESUS HELP ME!

"You kinda zone out there babe. *wink*" Did she just wink at me! Seriously is this really doomsday? Am I on one of those shows they pull off pranks for people with no lives to watch? The answer to that is probably. I let Max have her space as she walked out the door and went through her bag to get some new clothes and a couple things to stitch her wounds with. "Fang? Do I look pretty? I never brush my hair and I feel like a dirty rat, like those rats we ate back in you know where." Why would Max feel like this! I swear if someone's telling her she's ugly Imma wipe their grin off their faces for good.

"Max, your beautiful." She smiled and sighed. She didn't believe me. "Max, I'm not lying. You can ask every member of the flock, but don't ask Iggy, he's to cocky!" She smiled and nodded and with that she left with the mess for me to clean up. Thanks Max! (Sarcasm). I picked up the trash and left the glass for the cleaner ladies to clean. Sure we'll probably have to pay extra for destruction, but what ever, as long as Max knows she's beautiful. I walked out to find no noise...something must be wrong. No one leaves without saying good-bye and we're never this quit...

"Max?" Nothing, nada, zippo, no response. "Iggy? Nudge are you guys playing with me? Angel, Gazzy? You guys stop, this isn't funny...your kinda freakin me out right now." I heard the scrumbling of a bottom feeder, the footsteps of a trader.

"Fang, it's so nice to see you again."

**OMG! OMG! OMG! Does anyone catch my drift here! The flock is mysteriously gone, and a mysterious person/thingy appears! Read the next chappy if ya wanna know what happens! Also, REVIEWS! Reviews leave me inspiration which gives me ideas to create new stories!**


	7. Authors note two

_**Okay guys, I know you all hate Authors notes, but this is BIG!**_

**The next part of my book IS Angel spoilers! The new book Angel came out, but it has alot of spoilers, so if you now hate me because of this I totally understand... :(**

**Also! My next chapter should be coming out in the next few days, I'm trying hard to make it longer cuz I hate how short my chapters are.**

**THX! :) :( :D :P**

**-LOVE FROM V.A.**


	8. Another one to love

**FANG P.O.V.**

"Max?" Nothing, nada, zippo, no response. "Iggy? Nudge are you guys playing with me? Angel, Gazzy? You guys stop, this isn't funny...your kinda freakin me out right now." I heard the scrumbling of a bottom feeder, the footsteps of a trader.

"Fang, it's so nice to see you again."

"Jeb?" At the moment this is hysterical and some what frightning. How the hell did this freak find us!

"That's correct my boy. Fang, where's Max?" I knew I should lie, but what can I say, 'she's fuckin peeing in the toilet at the moment. Come back in fifteen and we should be ready'? Hell no. I'd rather just say the truth.

"I honestly don't know, Jeb. Honestly I don't know." I looked him in the eyes and seen pure hatred, hatred so high it passes the one hundreth million year mark. What the hell does he want? Does he honestly think I would just pass over Max? That stupid white coat!

**MAX P.O.V. (before Jeb showed up)**

"You kinda zone out there babe. *wink*" Did I just wink? What the hell has gotten into to me! I mean I know I'm okay looking, but winking won't help me be pretty. Pretty, a thing your born with. A thing that is already decided for you...I wanna be pretty. I want to be the girl every one obsesses over, I honestly want to be like Nudge. She's constintly making new friends, and well me...I don't make any friends. "Fang? Do I look pretty? I never brush my hair and I feel like a dirty rat, like those rats we ate back in you know where." I feel useless. I mean, WTH! I normally don't jump out saying 'am I pretty, 'cuz I really don't feel like it.' Crap I've gone bizzar! I need a doctor!

"Max, your beautiful." This made me happy, but he's just lying. I'm not beautiful. *sigh* "Max, I'm not lying. You can ask every member of the flock, but don't ask Iggy, he's to cocky!" I am sorta beautiful aren't I. And yes, Iggy is a cocky obsessed bird freak. I should smile and reassure him I'm over it, even though I'm not. I walked out and her Fang yell 'thanks' because of the horrific mess I left him, but eh, he'll get over it in time. As I walked into Angel's room to check on her I found her gone. Okay, so Nudge is here, but Angel's gone...creepy! She wouldn't leave without my permission, so I bet she's with Gazzy. Yeh, she's probably with Gazzy. Gosh Max, calm down!

I walked down the hall to find a scared Angel and dirty Gazzy. What happened now? "You guys, are you okay?"

"Yes Max, we're fine. Gazzy just freaked me out a little is all. He was talking like a robot Max, something's wrong with him. Something's terribly wrong with him!" Okay then. Nudge is dating Iggy, Gazzy is acting wierd, and for the first time, Angel is really freaked out. Where did I go wrong?

"Okay, I'm going to go get Iggy and Nudge and maybe, just maybe, we can get Gazzy out of this trance. Angel, think of some ideas while I'm gone." I walked back to Nudge and Iggy and seen they too were a little wierd. But, Nudge is always wierd, so it's probably just Iggy. "Nudge something's wrong with Gazzy, and I think something's wrong with Iggy to, judging by his expression." She nodded and motioned for me to help Iggy up. Fang should be fine while I'm gone for awhile. I mean, it's not like he's gonna yell at me for leaving without his permission. I'm the flock leader, ME! Wow Max, possesive much?

I walked into the hallway and seen Angel with her thinking face on. That's a good sign. She's probably already read his mind and found some ingenious way to get this trance over with. "Angel, anything?"

"Max, it's wierd. Like, freaky wierd. All's I hear is stuff like Save the world and kill the humans! It's freaking me out Max, and Iggys face and Gazzy's face are all smiley! Max, are they dying?" Dying, umm...no.

"It's alright sweetie. Umm...they're in a trance so to get out of a trance usually they put people in cold water to relax their muscles and let the blood to rush to their head. Let's fill the tub and put Iggy and Gazzy in there." This should be fun! (sarcasm).

As soon as the water was freezing cold, I put Iggy in first. "What are you doing! Stop it! Stop it! Your killing me! I'm dying, STOP!" No Iggy, this is for your own good...hopefully. "Please, Max, make it stop! I'm gonna d-" His expression was lost. He looked as if he were really dead, but he was frozen, not like frozen to chilly cold, but frozen like standing still and never moving. It was wierd, he didn't even twitch a finger.

"Iggy?" I said with worry.

It's okay Max, he's fine. Just let Angel get through his mind. She needs to get through and unlock his mind. He's brain washed Max. Voice! Your back! With your calming self...

"Angel, the voice said to get through his mind and unlock it. It's been brain washed..." Brain washed, such a funny word...

"SAVE THE WORLD, KILL THE HUMANS!" Chanted Gazzy. Oh no, please tell me Itex has nothing to do with this!

"Gazzy, snap out of it! Nudge where did Iggy go?" Where did he go? Did he wonder off and like brain wash him and Gazzy. At this moment I hate Iggy for bringing trouble to my babies...

"He said he was going for a walk and when he came back he had Gazzy with him, and he said exactly 'We came back Nudge, from the one light! Unite with us and Kill the humans to save the earth!' WTH" Jesus Christ! Who's the one light! And first of all, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS! Where the heckle and jeckle did you and Iggy go for this to happen? Did you like find another school, since there's like tons of mini ones everywhere? WTH! I mean, can someone please tell me what's going on.

I was holding Iggy's hand and I felt him start to twitch and finnaly wake up. "IGGY! .gosh! Are you okay?" He nodded and looked around.

"Why am I in a bathtub? I mean I know I'm due for a shower, but you could've just payed me ten dollers." I laughed at his stupid joke. If I didn't laugh I'd probably have to hear his stupid jokes all night. His really stupid jokes, geesh, what does Nudge like about this boy!

"You were say-" I said before I was cut off by a screaming Gazzy.

"SAVE THE EARTH, KILL THE HUMANS!"

"Gosh Gazzy SHUT UP! Iggy, you tell me right now, where did you and Gazzy go for a walk?" I gave him a hard stare and even though he can't see, I knew he could feel the tention in the air.

"I was walking and I found Dylan. I know what your thinking Max. What the hell right? Well, we asked him why he was here and we spent some time with him in a arcade down the block, but we kept hearing people scream, so like the polite birds we are, we checked it out. They were ugly things that had a bajillion eyes, Max, it was wicked! I mean like sickly, ugly, wicked! I didn't see them, but Gazzy and Dylan told me. The next thing I knew was they shot us and I thought we were some goners..." Alls I heard was Dylan. I admit my heart skipped a beat, but Fang is the only one for me, right? Right?

"Y-you were with D-dylan? Umm...where is he now?" This worried me, deeply.

"I don't know Max, I don't know." Oh man, not only do we have to save the world, but we have to probably save Dylan along the way, and when I see him again I bet he'll just go 'Hey Max, wanna make out? It'll be fun...comon I know you want to!' actually Dylan...no. No, I don't want to.

"Alright, so the next step is to un-brain wash Gazzy, find Dylan, and well, save the world!" They all smiled in unison and piled their hands on top of eachother. Mind as well. I put mine on top and we all cheered. Yay! Now let's go get Fang and do this thing! "Angel and Iggy, stick Gazzy in there and well you know, do what you have to, and while you do that, Nudge and I are gonna go get Fang." They all nodded and with that Nudge and I left them to their stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>FANG P.O.V.<strong>

"Are you crazy! Of course you know Fang! You always know where she is! She doesn't just abandon you like that!" Jeb, shut up.

"Jeb, calm down! If you want you can come back when you're dead, and I have the impression you'll probably be dead by tonight..." Ha! Look at that face of his. Wow, he really rocks the mean face!

"You tell me now! Or so help me I will take you all back to the school, and make sure your expression dates are soon! So god hel-" Be quit Mr. Tootie pants! Sheesh I'm sure you've woken up the entire housing facilitly by now! "So god h-" WTH! Why isn't he talking? "I-" Huh? "Help." And with that he fainted. What a wimp. I should help him, but I should also find the flock first. So I'm just gonna stick with locking Jeb up in the closet, and find the kids. I picked up Jeb's limp body and piled it into a closet and locked the door. That should do.

I picked up our key to get into the room, and left the empty space we're calling our temporary home. I walked out the door and locked it up. I noticed the lights on the ceiling were basicly half dead. Wierd... I seen the public restroom had the light on and the door creaked open a smudge. I peeked through it to see Angel and Iggy holding Gazzy under chilly water! WTH! I rushed in and heard Gazzy yelling 'your killing me! STOP! We have to save the Earth! Kill the humans! Stop it! I'm gonna die!' HUH?

"Uh, Angel? What the fudge is going on?" She turned my way and I seen through her eyes she was completely freaked out. My poor Angel.

"Gazzy a-and Iggy were abducted and brain washed! Max is looking for you Fang! Go, go find her, we can handle this." I nodded and left the door open just in case for an immediate escape. Now to go find my Max! Wait- hold it up there buddy! Did I just say 'My Max'? Have I been brain washed like Iggy and Gazzy. Chances are probably no, but just in case I better hurry and find Max. Where exactly would Max look for me? In a tree is the answer. Exactly, in a tree.

**MAX P.O.V.**

Where would Fang hide? I mean, he wasn't in the room, so I had to find him now. Now, back to the question, where would Fang hide? The answer: A tree. "Nudge up and away! You check the sky and I'll check the tree. Meet back here in five just incase something goes wrong. Kay?"

"Kay!" She sounded happy. I'm sure because flying meant expanding our wings, which means, we feel good again. Not differant, but good. I should probably stay here and wait for Nudge, but I'm sure she's fine. Besides, I still have some trees to look in! I hopped up and expanded my wings to full throttle and let the winds take me in the air. I flapped my wings and hovered over the trees.

"FANG! FANG, WHERE ARE YOU! Where are you?" I started to lose hope, but a pair of black wings hovered over my brown and white ones. Fang. **(:D i 3 FANG)**

"Calling for me now, honey? Can't get enough of me now, eh?" He always made me smile W-wait! Your supposed to be mad, but he's to beautiful to be mad at, and those smiles made me sappy... SNAP OUT OF IT MAX! Gazzy is brain washed!

"Fang, Gazzy and Iggy, w-were brain washed! They kept screaming this crap about killing humans and saving the world! Killing people doesn't help the world! WTH! Fang, something's up!" He looked at me with those stunning eyes.

"I know. Jeb gave us a visit, and asked for you, but umm he just passed out and stuff so I locked him in the closet..." That sneaky son of a-

"Wait! He's in the motel right now? Crap! I bet he has something to do with this, which means Itex is probably involve. Yay." He smiled his crooked grin, but as long as I made my Fang smile, I'm fine. Wait I called him 'My Fang' Shut it Max! Be quit! Urgg, why do I think this crap. He chuckled and I cocked my head to the side and I finnaly remembered, I said 'My Fang' out loud! Fuck this crap! Uh! "We'll have to go back to the motel and go get everyone else and leave this joint before it blows. Kay?"

He nodded and with that he flew down completly. That meanie! He can't beat me! I have super fast speed, but wait aren't I losing time by thinking while he's flying? Shiz! "Are you coming Max?" He stopped for me? Aww! "Nudge is right here. She said to wait for you." What! Uh. He didn't even really wait for me, but was told to. Urg!

"Coming!" I shot straight down and met them within four seconds. "Let's get this show on the road, and before we leave, I want me some chocolatte chip cookies!" They both shook their heads in shame. I smiled and flew straight forward. Now to just find the flock and hurry up and leave...

* * *

><p><strong>ANGEL P.O.V.<strong>

Max needs to hurry up! After Gazzy was un-brain washed we went into the rooms and I heard banging in their closet, so I peeked and seen a furious Jeb. Hurry up Max, please!

"Are you okay Angel?" I nodded and hugged Iggy. If anything, he would protect me.

* * *

><p><strong>IGGY P.O.V.<strong>

Even though Max, Fang, and Nudge were gone, doesn't mean I should leave Angel and Gazzy in danger. "Are you okay Angel?" I didn't hear a yes or a no, quite frankly I didn't hear anything come out of her mouth. Stupid blindness. I wish I could see Nudge, I remember how Fang told me she's pretty and if I had eyesight I'd probably be drooling over her, but that's not a good realistic thing, now is it? Angel came up and hugged me, and I hugged her back with all my strength.

"Angel, where's Gazzy?"

* * *

><p><strong>MAX P.O.V.<strong>

We finnaly came to a stop and rushed in the motel. I skipped the door on accident and had to go back, but that only wasted two minutes of our time. "Fang, do you have the key?" He shook his head and slid the key in the hole. I know that sounds wrong and not very appealing, but he was just putting a key in the door, so just shut your traps! The door finnaly unlocked and I walked in. I looked to my left to see Angel and Iggy snuggled up togather and found Gazzy in the corner pouting. Aww, what happened? I walked over to Gazzy and gave him a giant hug. "Gazzy, what's wrong?" He looked up at me and wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"Max, I remember how they brain washed me, and they gave me Dylans feelings for atleast two minutes! Max he loves you! And your with Fang, and and-" Aww, that's really sweet and all, but I have Fang.

"Oh Gazzy, Dylan's fine! I bet he's not even trapped. He's okay...he's okay!" He nodded, and even though he thought I believed he was okay, I really didn't. Gazzy was heartbroken, and it wasn't even his love.

**OKAY GUYS! HOW IN THE FREAKING WORLD WAS THIS CHAP! I thought it was freakin amazing :D Even though that most of this was based off of the chaps of the new book Angel...Sorry guys that I ruined half of the new book! Really I'm sorry. So anyways I was thinking maybe, just maybe, Dylan and Max could fall in love, but it's up to you guys. So go to my page and vote on my poll, but if they fall inlove...Fang is gone and like I FUCKIN love Fang. :( but it's up to you. Just make sure it's still Fang lol**


	9. Exceptional

**Okay so we're at where Gazzy tells Max how Dylan feels and she feels bad for not only Gazzy for having see that, but Dylan because her heart belongs with Fang.**

Gazzy really didn't need to feel Dylan's feelings, I mean, were the white coats trying to torture him? Plus, Dylan is supposed to be with me, but I can't stand the fact everyone's pushing me onto him! I can gladly make my own choices, I think...

"Max, we gotta get outta here. Jeb called for back up and their on their way, we need to leave NOW." I nodded and held out my hand for Gazzy. Maybe we should pick up Dylan from the School. He could be being expiramented on, and even though he's not apart of the flock, we have to save the world, even if it's one person at a time. Gazzy gladly took my hand and slowly gathered from the ground.

"Max, we should save Dylan. He is apart of the flock somewhat, in a way." I looked at Iggy with horrified eyes. Hell no! He was not a part of the flock! I'll save him, but that doesn't mean he's in the flcok now!

"I'll save him Ig, but he is NOT a part of this flock. This is my family, and I do not want to have a nother person falling for my charm. He will not stay with us! Got it?" They all nodded and stacked their hands. Sheesh, I don't really even know this dude and he alreay supposedly loves me, call me crazy, but I think that's stalkerish...

"Max," said Fang pulling me aside from the others, "I know you don't like Dylan, and quite frankly neither do I, but let's just save him for the younger ones hope, okay?" I nodded and kissed Fang's cheek. He's so...caring. I know what your thinking 'yeh right! Fang doesn't show feelings! And that's why I love him!' Listen here ladies. Uno: Fang loves me, not you. Dos: Fang just blushed when I kissed his cheek, so I think that's showing feeling, you stubborn girls. The only girl Fangs ever kissed was ME! (and umm...well lissa...)but she doesn't count, she attacked him! That does not count in my book.

I looked around the room and seen five kids determined to find a boy that loves me. Yay. "Alright guys, are you'll packed up and ready to go?" They all said looked at me like I was the crazy one for agreeing to this, but hey, they came up with the idea so whatever. Nudge pumped her fist in the air, and just like dominos, a chain reaction happened. They all did the fist pump. Great, first I thought I had a flock, now I have a bunch of hiped up punk rockers. "Great, so Gazzy, Iggy, where exactly was this school?" Gazzy looked at Iggy and nodded as if he was asking for permission to tell. I swear to god, if they're keeping things from me, they better tell me now, or god so help me, Iggy will not be a hot white boy no more, and for Gazzy, I'm sure I'll figure something out.

"It was south, Max. It was dangerous though. One of us could get killed by them, or worse we could kill eachother. Max, this would be a suicide mission. I don't want to go!" I looked at Gazzy, at first he wanted me to help Dylan, because of this huge obsession over me, now he is backing out? Where is my normal, bomb-making bird? I'm losing it!

Max, stay clear of things. It's not exactly what it looks like.

_Oh, voice! I'm guessing you've decided to join us! It's been a pleasure talking to you, but I think I have bigger things to handle other than the peace and hope of the children right now. Leave me to peace! Oh, and Gazzy seems suspicious and so does Iggy...How the hell did Iggy know Gazzy was asking for his permission if he can't see anything!_

Oh, well then, I guess it is what it looks like, but Max, your in grave danger! You must leave with the flock now! Leave Gazzy and Iggy!

_Are you fuckin crazy! WTH! I'm not gonna leave them like that, even if they are about to kill us! No!_

YES! Max, this isn't the real them!

_I totally dig the idea of them not acting like them, but that's no reason to leave them! They're like my children! Would you leave your children? No, no you would not._

Max, your not understanding me! This isn't them, meaning this isn't they're body. These are clones. DUH! The real them is at the school with Dylan!

_Oh...but Gazzy seemed heart broken, and it was super convincing! _

MAX! Leave now! Their is bombs! Leave it to the people who want to kill us to kill us by our own weapon, our special weapon, bombs. Sigh. I would have answered the voice, but obviously I really don't want to talk to it.

"Okay guys, change of plans! Gazzy and Iggy will stay here and protect umm...protect our luggage! Yes our luggage!" Fang looked at me as if I was half crazy...AS IF! Pssh...He raised an eyebrow and I gave him a eye lecture. Okay, I know what your asking. The word eye lecture is when me and Fang talk by just using our eyes and emotions. No moving and especially no talking. This was our only hope. Our way out. Fang nodded and hurried Angel and Nudge. Total was on his little honeymoon with Akila, so we didn't have him of course, but I could sure use his company right now, even if he's a little demond on wings.

We walked down the hall and we were in the main lobby in seconds. I'm sorta glad we ditched fake Gaz and Ig. They were annoying! Fang grabbed my hand and squeezed it, like it would be reasuring...yeh right! I nudged Angel and opened my thoughts so she didn't think we were abandaning the real Iggy and Gazzy, but saving them. I mean, this is for their own good, right? Right? I opened the main lobby door and ran as fast as I could down the road and stretched out my wings and I left the rest to the cold, night chilly air. I soared up through the sky and looked back to catch a glimpse of Fang and the rest of my broken flock. I hope Gaz and Ig are okay, because I have a feeling they might just be a little to okay. Strange right? Well, what if they're being treated nicely to join their side? Nah, they are owned by me! I have taken care of them. Sure, I havn't always gotten them things the easy way, but hey they are still alive, so I should get credit for that!

"Max, I have no clue where we are going. Do you?" Wow, for the first time, Fang is actually asking for diresctions, from me! Wow!

"We're going to the school silly!" He nodded and gave me a 'I-know-that-dummy' look. Pssh!

"I know that! Max, I mean which way is it! What diresction?" Ohhh. Umm...Max isn't here right now, leave a message after the beep, BEEEP!

"I have no clue Fang. Lemme ask the voice." _Voice, I umm...I need your help. It's not alot to ask, but I don't know where I'm going._

North, your going to Canada.

_Canada! (say this next thing in a hillbilly/school girl voice) What the hell?_

Max, you should be happy, atleast two members of the flock will be happy! You're probably going to pass the house Justin Bieber lived in. Be excited for once.

_Like I said, Canada! What the hell? Umm...just so you know voice, Canada is not for me. I'm not being mean, but I like it here. In like America. I know it's like our territory and all, but like, No. This little new adventure of ours, will not take place in Canada. This is a no-no._

Do as I say, or you'll be part of a clump of christmas fruit cake!

_Don't bring food into this! Even if that's disgusting! I'll go there if there is cookies though. And lots of 'em!_ No answer, nada, Thanks voice! Really, guiding us to Canada, what would I do without you? Probaly alot of things.

"Alright guys, looks like we're going to Canada! Woow! And just for me and Fang's amusement, we're going to go past Justin Bieber house! Yay. So, Angel and Nudge you should be happy right about...now!" They looked at me as if I was half crazy. Wow, I get those looks alot, you know, maybe I am half crazy.

"Max, I don't know how we could be excited if atleast a thousand black thingies are heading this way..." I looked towards where Angel's finger was pointing, and it looked like black raindrops were falling, but these weren't black raindrops, they were worse, they were black bombs. Thank you Jesus.

"Okay then, I didn't see that one coming! Obviously we're going to have to fly up, up, up! Bombs away!" We all flew as far up as we could go. We watched as the bombs fled downward towards the motel we were staying at. I looked at my half gone flock and seen terror adjust on their faces, except for Fang. Sigh. I held Angel close. These things were killing the Iggy and Gazzy clones. There be no trace of them left in the morning. Angel started weeping, but this wasn't a sad weeping, this was a wierd mixed kinda weeping...

"Max, how could you! You little piece of meanie! You left Gazzy and Iggy to die and we're just watching! This is even low for you Max!" I'm guessing Angel didn't read my mind...

"Angel, Gaz-"

"No, Max, No!" Angel rushed past me kicking me in the gut in the process. Fang held on to her as we watched everything below us disenagrate.

"Angel," said Fang "Max is doing the right thing. Back there is a clone of Gazzy and Iggy. Angel, you owe Max an apolagy. Now." She looked at Fang then me. She flew up to me and hugged me. It was all just a misunderstanding.

"I'm sorry Max. I really am! I mean, they seemed a little wierd and all, but I never thought of it as clones. He's my brother." I nodded. She wouldn't leave a brother. It's almost as if she was in love with him, but in a sisterly way. It almost matched up with the love I have for Fang. I hurried the flock along as I found a cave for us to sleep in and I hushed Angel to sleep by rocking her and singing her a song. Her favorite song, a song I sang to her every night. Over the Rainbow from the movie The Wizard Of Oz. **(My mother sang this to me every night)** Fang came over to me and hugged me. I put my hand on his cheek and let it rest there, and by judging Fang seemed to like it.

"Your a beautiful singer Max. Really, it just makes me love you even more." I leaned in and closed the gap between us. I pushed my lips onto his, and tangled my hands into his hair. Gosh, I love this boy. I reached out with my left hand and tugged his shirt while my other hand caressed his abs. His slender, rock hard abs. Ahh...He pulled off his shirt and left my lips untouched for only seconds, and came back to retrieve them. He slid his tongue in my mouth and bit my bottom lip which earned him a special Maximum Ride smile. He always said he loved my smiles, and how they could stop an Angel from breathing with just one smile, but his smile was rare. It was a genuin smile. It could stop wars from across the world.

Fang pushed me up against the wall and slid his hand up my shirt. His touch was magnifying. He pulled my shirt over my head and pulled away to get a good look of me. I blushed and bit my bottom lip so hard I punctured it and it bled, but lucky me it had already formed a scab. "Don't be embaraced babe, your beautiful." I smiled and nearly jumped on him. Instead of kissing I licked his jaw all the way up to his ear.

"I love you Fang," I said in a hushed suductive voice. "Make love to me" He stopped a trembled on his own thoughts. Maybe that was a bad idea. I know what your thinking. Where the hell is the fuckin condom! Correction, I'm taking birth control pills just incase, and this just incase moment is now. I held Fang close to me. Our upper bodies were naked, I didn't need to wear a bra mostly because A) I ain't got a lot of stuff and B) My shirt had a built in bra. Yay for built in bras!

"No, it's not the right time Max. I just can't. Nudge and Angel are in the same room, and well for starters, I don't have a condom." The last part seemed to make him blush.

"I take birth control pills Fang, we're fine." I took a step closer to him, but he stumbled back.

"Max, I will make love to you in due time. I-I need to go now." WTH! He opened his wings and fell out of the cave back first. He flapped his wings and in seconds he was gone. My Fang was gone. Of course he'll be coming back, but he didn't need to leave! He was worried about something, and I want to get to the bottom of it... Maybe he has Aids! Oh hell no! He only kisses me and well last time I checked Lissa was clear! He doesn't have a disease that's for sure, but maybe he's to much of a coward to just do it with me. You know get it on/make love/ do the dirty. Sigh. I picked up my shirt and pulled it over my head and threw my arms out the holes.

"Max?" Crap, what if Angel knew we were about to do it, or maybe worse she seen us half naked!

"Uh, yes Angel? Umm...as embaracing as this sounds did you see anything or hear anything?" She giggled, oh yes, she seen and heard everything.

"No, Max. I didn't hear or see anything!" Oh she's such a lyer! _I AM NOT A LYER MAX! I just woke up I swear!_

_Alright Angel, I believe you...I think. Now what is it you want?_

_I want you to sing to me again. I love your singing._ So did Fang. So did Fang...

**FANG P.O.V.**

How could I do this to Max. I know she knows I won't leave her the bajillionth time, but I just need to get away. Don't get me wrong, I would love to have $ex with Max! Shit, I would do it right now if she wasn't a virgin! But Max deserves to atleast me married. I'm not scared, or have a fear of doing it with Max, but it's just I would be the one to cause her pain. I would be the one who lost her Virginity to. I couldn't do that to Max! If Dr. Martinez found out she would kill me with a broom! Uh, I can imagin it now...

_Imagination_

_"You lost your virginity to who! Maximum Ride, I'm gonna kill Fang! How the fuck could he do this to you! FANG! GET YOUR SCRUNNY ASS DOWN HERE!" Uh oh..._

_"Umm...yes Mrs. Martinez?" She took the broom and crashed it against my head. Oh fuck this, I deserve it, I'm the one who did this horable thing for Max. I mean think about it, it's only a fifteen minute pleasure, and then it's gone. Completely gone. Max had protected her virginity for fifteen years, and in return only got fifteen minutes of pleasure. Sigh, I deserve this._

_End of Imagination_

I couldn't do that to her. If anything, we would get married first, and by the judgement of that, we'll be getting married soon.

**MAX P.O.V.**

I can't believe he left me. I mean, what is he thinking about right now! Is he thinking of ways to get rid of me because I said something so stupid? Ugh, Love hurts. If this is how Dylan feels, heck I would kill myself now. It feels like your heart just ripped and your other perfect half took the biggest part of it. It feels like your brain is haywire! It hurts, it hurts deeply, as if a white coat killed Fang. My Fang gone, gone for good. Shut up Max! No, he's coming back. He knows what he's done to me before! He'll come back. After all he can't live without me, right? Right?

After I sang to Angel, I set up my own bed. I had to pillows and three blankets. One blanket acting as a matress, and the other two acting as well, blankets. I curled up in a fetal position and started to humm. It always made me feel better when I hummed myself to sleep. It made me sleepy and yet happy. Of course I really only know one song by heart and that song is Over the Rainbow. I am such a lozer right? Well, your wrong. The last time I was on a date with Sam, I hummed that song in the car, and he loved it! It seems like I know how to catch a boy with my voice. I rolled over so I was on my side and I catched a glimpse of something. Something black and deadly, not Fang, because Fang doesn't limp and screech in pain. He only does that when he's hurt. And just by looking at him, I know he needs professional help. Fang.

"Fang! Angel, Nudge help me!" He limped his way over to me and fell in my embrace, oh Fang. "Nudge go find a lake or something and bring back water, and lots of it! Angel go in my bag and get some gawz**(I dont know how to spell that crap :D) **and a lot of band aids! Go you two!" I looked at Fang, his lips were either turning blue because he was cold or was not breathing...and his chest isn't moving up and down like it normally does, so I'm going to go with not breathing. "Fang you have to tell me what happened or I can't help you! Tell me or atleast point to what hurts!" Fang pointed to outside. What's outside? WHAT THE HELL IS THAT! Holy Shiz! It looks like those fake Griffin thingies in those mystical stories, but hey with the Schools around here, anythings possable!

"God Fang! Did you try to take that on yourself! Uh, Fang I told you to stop acting like the hero all the time! Angel stay here and care for Fang! I'm gonna go beat that beast! Go Angel, and save him..." I know Angel is better at caring than me, so I'm gonna leave it to her. I sure can fix broken bones, but when someone can't tell me where it hurts, it helps to have a mind reading child around. Angel easily can talk through his mind and find the spots that hurt, and I trained her to know how to save a life, so it's all good. As long as I beat this beast, Fang can be alive!

As soon as I stepped outside I regretted it. I seen Nudge climbed down the cave unnoticed, but you can't just beat some monster unnoticed! Or can you?

**FANG IS IN SOME DEEP SHIZ...LOLZ! Remember to check out my poll on my page and please send me some IDEAS on how you think Max can beat some Monster! Reviews will help me form ideas that turn into chappies, and become ur favorite story! SO REVIEW! ALSO, I will not update until I get two or atleast one more review! And let me tell you, ALOT OF FAX IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**-LOVE sent by Scherri :3**


	10. My so called fling

**GUYS I BRING YOU GIFTS! I declare today a national holiday: Schristmas! It's a mix of Scherri and Christmas. So your gifts our the next chapter! CONGRADULATIONS! Also, I had to change this story up a bit, so no longer will Max have to choose between Fang and Dylan, but they will battle and whoever lives, keeps Max! Oops!**

I climbed down the hard rocks and opened my wings as quietly as I could. I would have to beat this monster alone, and the ups are:Fang would live, and I would live, so we could have little Fang babiez! The down side: I would die and there would be no more FANG AND MAX! I flapped my wings to perfection, and the wings beat to the beating of my hearts thumps. If Fang was here, this would be romantic. But he's not, so it's not romantic. I stumbled ona few trees and a branch fell to the floor. The twig snapped in half as it was on the floor and the monster finally looked at me, I got a closer look and it looked like a lion that had over twenty eyes and wings. It was beating so fast I could hardly keep control of the movements. It had to weigh more than five hundred pounds, and with that in mind you can probably imagin how big the wings were, atleast thiry feet wide!

I flew up to the sky and the Liffen(I'm calling it a Liffen because it's a mix between a Griffin and Lion) probably seen me because the next thing that was coming was of course, the Liffen. I struggled to go higher faster so I just dropped and let the Liffen finds it's way to me, and of course it had to be one step faster because it was atleast twelve feet away and coming in fast! I need to find a cave, a cave that will help supply me safety. Lions can see in the dark excelently right? But can a Griffen? No. So it probably can't see very well at all, and that's probably why it has over twenty eyes. I found the nearest cave and Jesus finally helped me by making this little cave only as big as me. I fit in easily, but the Liffen with such no luck, couldn't. I just got my life spared, thank god! But how do I kill a Liffen, well with Mythology in mind, which I've had since I've been in school, a Griffen dies from a sword the the heart, and Lions can die that way too, so I'm guessing I should stick with the heart killed thingy.

Now, where's a sword? Or better yet, a knife? Of course I had one in my back pocket for safe keeping, from mostly the younger ones. I grabbed it and slid forword. The Liffen's mouth was right where I was so cutting of it's tongue will have to do for now. I sneaked by a group of sleeping bats and grabbed the Liffen's tongue just in time to cut it off before it ate my hand off. It stumbled off the cliff and glided down a good fifty feet before gaining balance and shooting up in hte air again. I have just enough time to get out of the cave, but what happens to me when you have such good luck? My converse got stuck on a gooey slime. Just great. I untied my shoe and leaped out the cave, flipping in attire. Once I stretched out my hands in a superman kinda way I wrenched out my wings and immediatly started to beat them to the rythem of the wind.

I flew up about thirty four feet gaining thirteen feet from the Liffen. I searched the area for a tree, a tree is my specialty, I can climb it and wack the living nuts out of the Liffen if it's close enough and right now it needs to be knocked out before I can kill it. I went to the right with a 180 twist and ended up spotting a forest full of apple trees, it must be an orchard. I gathered my pride and sent off for the orchard and right when I got to the top of the first tree I saw the Liffen flew it's way to me, and I wacked it's head, right beneath the ear. It flew down with no pride once so ever. I flew down and rapped my wings in the back of my shirt and took out my knife. Here's for Fang! I jabbed the knife in it's heart and it squirmed with all it's might, but with no succession, it failed. It fell limp against the cold grass, dead. I had killed the mighty Liffen, all for love. I was indespicably proud of myself, but now I have to see if Fang's alive.

I put my hands on my knees, and picked up my body from the floor, from where I killed the Liffen, blood was every where. I ran high speed towards the vast open range and leaped two feet in the air before crumbing out my wings and flying towards the sky. The cave was East, and Angel should be helping Fang, but did Nudge get Fang water easily? Probably. I have no need to worry over such stupid acts of Fang, trying to be a hero, well Fang do I have news for you! I beat the Liffen that nearly killed you. Are you happy, that you made the world a better place, or that you scared the living hell out of me? You should be Fang, you should be. (Sarcasm!)

I found the half empty cave and flew straight in to find Fang lying on the floor asleep, hopefully that's what he's doing. Angel looked my way and folded her hands as if she was praying and put them to the side of her head and tilted it to make a sleeping sign. Good, Fang was asleep, not dead! PHEWY! I grabbed Angel and pulled her out the cave and dropped her, it's not what you think, I'm making her fly, not die! I flapped out my wings and stretched them, feeling the bones crack in response, it feels so good! "Angel, is Nudge okay, and that thing that hurt Fang was a Liffen, a mix between a Griffen and Lion, it was so vicious! I killed it and the body is lying over by the orchard over there-" I pointed towards the green plantation, "it's dead, but I have a feeling breeding season has just begun."

"Max, I see it, it's so big! How'd you kill it!" I laughed at the childs non-sense.

"I stabbed it in the heart, but I had to knock it out with a tree first!" I feel as if I've just amused myself, like I was an old hag telling her grandchildren her old life time adventures. I'm so old...

"Oh wow Max! You did that yourself! Wow..." She seemed amazed, I feel like such a roll model.

"Where's Nudge?" I gave her a questioning look that clearly stated 'don't play with me'.

"She is out getting more water for Fang, Max he's really fine. He just has some bruises and a broken arm, but it's not like he's gonna admit it to his love." She simply giggled and flew into the cave. Fang has to always be the hero huh? Or is it just me actually being beaten for once and he's actually trying to protect me? I'm so selfish, he's been trying to protect me after all. Stupid me!

I flew in the cave, and seen Fang shiver in the blisting cold air. Angel was already in her little snug bed, and Nudge was asleep on the bags witha a cover ontop. I slid in next to Fang and he immediatly wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me in closer to his body, he was so warm...


End file.
